Shield season 2
by carson34
Summary: The show is back with a plot twist this season that could change everything (Updates on Tuesday)
1. Shadows

Author Note: I hope that you like this new storyline for Shield's Ward and Skye. I hope that you guys had a great week. New chapters will be posted on a week after they air. I am hoping that I can write them longer than this. I don't own any of the characters on the show. I am thinking about doing a either a live tweet or a later on Wednesday tweeting party since NCIS and NCIS: New Orleans.

Chapter 1: Shadows

Grant's POV

I need to get out of here. I miss Skye. She's the only reason that I wanted to come back to my life as a Shield agent. I knew that she had a sercet that impacts me and our future together. I watched as Colossion come down the stairs.

"You upset her again." he said as he came down the stairs.

"I did not mean to sir." I responded to my fromer boss.

"You need to chose your words better around her. She's really senstive right now." He revealed to me.

"Why is that sir?" I asked him.

"I am not the one that can tell you. If she wants to tell you then she will." He said as Skye started to walked down the stairs. I did not know what's going on with her but I need to get answers from her.

"I need to talk to him." She said to him. I knew that she was talking about me.

Skye's POV

I sat down in the chair that he gave me. They did not want me to stand for a long period of time which I know why. They did not want me to be in danger since of the baby. I figure that I needed to tell Grant because he has the right to know about this baby since it's his child.

"I need to tell you something." I revealed to my ex-boyfriend.

"What is it?' He asked me.

"Right after you were arrested, I was not feeling good. I went to get check out and they told me that I am pregnant." I responded to him. I could tell that he was shocked but that's not the only reason that I am here. "We need your intell on this person that we are looking for."

"Were you pregnant when I went to Hydra?" He asked me.

"I was pregnant with the baby. I was so lucky that you did not hurt our baby." I responded to him as I watched him "but this is not the reason that I am here. We need answers from you and we are going to get them now."

"I will tell you the truth about this guy. I need answers about my baby too." He responded to me. "And plus you still owe me a drink."

"Well you will never get it." I responded to him. "Now give me answers."

Grant gave me all the information that he needed. He wanted to get another chance with his family. He had a family now.

I walked upstairs and found the team waiting for me. They were going to go undercover again. I was a bit nervous since I am almost seven months and it's not safe for me to go. I wanted to go with them.

"You need to stay safe." May said to me.

"I will." I responded to her. I knew that Grant wanted answers about the pregnancy. He has the right to know. The past six months, I have been trying to avoid him and now he has the right to know about the baby before it arrives.

Later that night

Grant could not believe when she came walking down. He was adjusting to learn that she was pregnant with their child but still came as a shock to him. He was so excited that she was pregnant that they had this chance but she needed to be convinced that she could trust him again and that he would not betray her again.

"I just want to know why you did what you did to us?" She asked him.

"I did not mean to hurt you. I owe Garrett from what he saved me from." Ward revealed to her.

"What did he save you from?" She asked him.

"I can't tell you that. It's not like I don't trust you because I do trust. I am just not really to tell you about it." Ward responded to her.

"Don't you dare give me that. Tell me why you did it." She said to him. She was getting mad at him. "I want to help you but I need to know what happen."

"Alright, I will tell you what happen. It happen so long ago." Ward responded to her. "It happen when I was a teenager. I thought that no one was home and I set it on fire."

Skye was shocked about what he had said. She did not think that he had it in him but she also knew what happen.

"I need to talk to Coulson." Ward said to her.

"I will have him come down soon." She responded to him

Author's response to the show: I was expecting to see more Grant than what I did. I could not believe that Jenna left the show. I wanted to see more scenes with Grant and Skye than there was. I hope that he will rejoin the team. He is going to have earn the trust back and it's going to be hard.

Author Note: I hope that you guys like this chapter. Please make sure that you review and let me know what you think of this season so far. I will be back next week with the second week of this storyline. I really hope that this storyline will be longer. I can't believe that it's October soon! I will see you guys next week. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I so badly wish that this happen on the show.


	2. Heavy Is the Head

Author Note: I hope that you like the second chapter of this storyline. Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and followers from the first chapter of this storyline. It's now time to post chapter 2 of this season. I can't believe that we are already on the second chapter of this storyline.

Chapter 2: Heavy Is the Head

Ward's room

Ward could not believe what was going on with his relationship with Skye. He knows that she doesn't trust him right now but who could blame her. He lied to her about everything. He knew that he need to start telling the truth so things could change between them but how. She did not want to hear anything that he had to say. He watched as his fromer boss came downstairs and sat down in front of him.

"Ward, you do know that this doesn't change anything between you and Skye. You lied to all of us for months and you think that we are just going to forgive you. It's not going to happen over night." He revealed to Ward.

"I know Sir. But for the sake of my baby, I need to try to work it out with her because it is really important to the both of us." Ward revealed to him. He knew that Ward was telling the truth but he could never return to SHIELD because they could not trust him.

Skye's location

Skye knew that she needed to think about her relationship with Ward. This baby changed everything between them and she knew it. They needed to work together for their child and at first she did not know if they were ready. She knew that she needed to talk to her boss about what's going on with Ward. She needed answers to find out what she should make her choice for her family. She never had a family before and this baby was her family. Her team was her family. Ward was her family before he betrayed her.

"Hey could we talk?" Skye asked her boss.

"Sure what about?" He responded to her as he walked over.

"I wanted to talk about something personal." She responded to him

"What about?" He asked her.

"I wanted to talk about Ward and this baby." She revealed to him. He knew that she was pregnant with Ward's baby but he did not want to let her know about what is going on with him. She was due in about three months.

Ward's location

Ward knew that Skye was due during the winter since it made sense but he wish that he could be there with her. He needed to talk to Colusion about letting him to be with her. He wasn't going to be that stupid and hurt her again. He never really wanted to see her hurt. He could not believe that his SO had ordered to get her stabbed in the stomach which he was not okay with. She needed to know about her father and what it could do to their baby. He decided that the next time that their boss came down that she would talk to him about what happen with the researched about his father.

They were not expecting to find the girl that they had put in jail but they did. They did not understand what was going on but they knew that it was not good.

Skye came back downstairs to where they were holding Ward and revealed what was found. Ward did not trust the girl since she was working for Hydra and that he wanted to find more about their baby. He had the right to know about their child.

Author's responded to the episode: I can't believe that they did not have Ward in this episode at all. I would think that they would add him to the team but then again they don't trust him. I bet that he is really sorry for what he did to the team. They were his family even through he did not see it. I love the talks between Skye and her "father". I wish that they would give us an update on her parents. I want to know who it is. I really don't trust the new guy at all. I have a feeling that he is the spy for the other team. I don't know why they are just not working together to get answers about what is going on. I really don't trust Rana at all. I got a feeling that she is just working them to get answers. Technically, dude, Colusion did not let the man out of the building. You are the one that put him in there. I hope that he keeps with his promises. I do like the scenes that they have going with May and Colusion but they need to find out what is going on with his head. Why is he drawing those symbols? I don't know why he made her pack up the stuff. I am surprised that May became her SO after Ward left. I really wish that they would bring Simmons. Fits needs her to come back. I hope that Ward can earn their trust back.

Author's note: Hey guys that is it for this chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it and make sure that you review and let me know what you think of it. I know that this chapter is short but I was really sick this week and just what I could with this storyline. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Alright so here's the deal, I need to give you something about me. I am really busy with my job right now and trying to find a new job before I quit. I don't know if I am going to be able to keep up the word count for this storyline but I am going to try my best.


	3. Making friends and influencing people

Author Note: It's time to write the next chapter of this storyline. I am trying to get a little head on these storylines so that way what happen last week doesn't happen again. Thank you so much for reading this chapter and please make sure that you let me know what you think by reviewing this chapter.

Chapter 3: Making Friends and Influencing People

Skye's room

Skye could not believe none of her clothes are fitting. She knew that this was bound to happen but she hoped that it would not happen this quickly. She knew that she needed to go shopping soon but she could not. She had to be down in the training room right now.

Ward's room

Ward knew that it was hard for her to know that she is pregnant with his child and also that he is having a hard time with keeping the secrets about her father. She had the right to know about her father. He decided that he is going to tell her as soon as she comes into the room again.

Training room

Skye ran into the room knowing that she was late for her training session with May. They got all of the things that May wanted to get done before May walked away. Skye knew that she had to becareful on missions now.

Ward's room

Skye was walking down the stairs when she undercover the window. Ward was surprised to see that she had a tiny baby bump. He wish that he could experience this baby with her. She came down to question him about new information. Ward knew that Skye was still really upset at him and he knew that he needed to fix their relationship before their pregnancy. He knew that he needed to be honest with her every step of the way. He still wanted to protect her and it wasn't because she was pregnant, it was because he is still in love with her. He wish that he could change everything that he did.

Ward knew that the minute that they left the room that Skye was going to have a hard time on this assignment since he forgot to tell her about something. He knew that his only hope that if his former boss came down. She had closed the window so that way no one could see him.

He was surprised to see Fitz went the window reopen. He could tell that Fitz did not know that he was down here since of his face. When he did what he did, it was the hardest choice that he had to make. He hated turning on them but he owed Garrett everything and now he had nothing. He knew that when Skye gave birth that she would not let him see their child and that hurt him a lot. He should have chose Skye and their team. Things would be so different between them.

The airplane

Skye was sitting in the office when she started to think about her relationship with Ward. She didn't know why she was thinking about it. She check the watch to find that her heartbeat was going really fast. She needed to stop thinking about him. She needed to focus on this mission and her child. She was so deep in her thoughts that she did not see the new guy sitting down next to her.

"What do you want?" She asked him.

"I just want to know about you and Ward?" He responded to her.

"There is nothing to be told about me and Ward. There is not anything going on. Now that's focus on our case." She responded to him as they started to get ready for the jump. Skye was nervous when the guy said that he packed her gear.

Ward's room

Ward watched as Skye came walking down to his room. He needed to give her answers about what happen with her father. She had the right to know about this.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked her

"I am fine and so is the baby." She responded to her ex-boyfriend. "You did not give me all the answers that we needed to have. Why?"

"I did not want you to get hurt." Ward responded to her.

"So leaving us in the dark is better?! I thought that you were going to tell me the truth from now on?" Skye asked him upset. She had to be careful on how she got upset.

"I need to tell you something. It's about your father." Ward revealed to her. "He's alive."

"What are you talking about? I don't have family expect for this baby." She revealed to him.

"Skye, I am telling you the truth. Your dad is alive." Ward responded to her. "He is looking for you and I know where he is."

"We are done here." Skye responded as she left the room.

Author's review to the episode: I can't believe that they have her undercover in Hydra. Skye is a really good shot. I am still trying to figure out where the new guy. I really wish that they would do more scenes with Skye and Ward besides questioning. It was so hard to watch Fitz with Ward. It's really funny to see Skye and May working together. They had to be careful of Jenna being on the boat with the guy and Shield agents. I am glad that Ward finally revealed that her father was alive. I wish that Ward was brainwashed. I wish that they would hurry up and get back together.

Author Note: Thank you so much for reading this chapter of the storyline. It's weird to see that we are already on week three of this season rather than it being week two like the other season. I was thinking about doing another season storyline but decided that it would be too much for me to do. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	4. Face my enemy

Author Note: Has it been a week since the last update of this storyline? I can't believe that it's been a week. It's time for the next chapter of this storyline. Thank you all for reading and reviewing.

Chapter 4: Face my enemy

The night before

Ward's room

Ward knew that they were about to leave again. Skye came down with a photo of their baby's sonogram. Ward was just about to lay down.

"hey what is going on? Is the baby okay?" Ward asked her.

"The baby is fine. In fact, since you are the baby's father, I need to give you an update." Skye told her ex-boyfriend.

"What is the update?" He asked her.

"We are going on a case so you are going to be here alone with the brother of the man that you killed so you could maintain your cover with me." She revealed to him.

"Skye, I did not have a choice. You can believe me or not, I was doing it to protect you." He responded to her.

"I did not need you to protect me at all. I had it cover." She responded to him. "I could have protected myself."

"No you could not. Granger wanted me to bring you in if I did not get you to break the code and he wanted me to kill everyone else. I decided to kill the one guy that wasn't part of our team to protected the rest of them. I could not kill Fitz or Simmons. I know that they are mad at me for what I did but I had no other choice." Ward revealed to her.

"I know." Skye responded to him. "I have heard this excuse many times. I thought that you were going to be honest to me."

"I am Skye. I want us to work together." Ward responded to her.

"There is no together anymore. You killed innocent people. If I did not know that you were down here, I would not tell you about this baby at all." Skye revealed to her ex.

"You don't mean that." He resorted out.

"Yes actually I do mean that. I don't want you to be any where near my baby." She revealed to him.

"it's my baby too." He responded to her. "I am not giving up without a fight. I hope that you understand that"

"There is no fight. You lost both of us the minute that you turn your back on us." Skye said to her ex. "I want to know what you know about my dad. I have the right to know."

"You do have the right to know but I don't think that you are ready to know. I mean that the baby is due in the next couple of months and I want to make sure that he or she is okay." Ward responded to her.

"The baby is fine. I want answers." She said as Colusion came down the stairs.

"Skye, it is time to go." He responded to her before she could get answers.

"We are not done here. I will be back." She told Ward.

"I will be counting down the minutes." Ward responded to her.

"Don't bother." She responded as she left the room.

Days later

Ward was still waiting for Skye to come back with the rest of the team. She finally came into the room.

"Hey, what happen?" Ward asked his ex. He was consider on what happen.

"Hydra tried to kill our whole team." Skye told him.

"Are you guys okay?" Ward asked her.

"Why are you asking? I know that you don't care about what happens to us because that means that Hydra wins." Skye responded to him.

"Skye, you know that it's not true. I don't want to see anyone else hurt for my actions." Ward responded to her as Colusion came into the room.

"What was the bug that one of your people placed in our plane?" Her boss asked him.

"I don't know what it is unless I see it." Ward responded to him

"Alright. Here it is." Her boss showed it to him.

"It's computer virus that we put in Shield so that way we can make sure that we stop Shield for winning. I am pretty sure that there is others running Hydra." Ward responded to him. Skye gets tired and walks upstairs knowing that she is not going to get answers.

Author's response to the episode: I really did not understand what was going on with the guy making out the girls. I really don't think that May likes heels. I really wish that Ward wasn't hydra right now. I can't believe that she's laughing. It's such a weird sight. I love the dance moves that they were doing. I was surprised that Ward wasn't in this episode. I guess that they are working on trading back to Shield but since no one is going to trust him since he was a surprised. Do they think that he is going to turn like Garrett? What the plan if he does turn? I almost thought that he was one of them.

Author Note: Please review if you want to find out the gender and the baby's name in the next chapter. We got about two more chapters until the baby will be born. I hope that you like this new chapter of this storyline. I was almost going to have a new season of the Walking Dead but chose not to since there was already three season storylines that I have going. I hope that you guys will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and would love to chat with you. I will see you guys in the next chapter. I hope that you guys will leave a review and let me know what you think of it.


	5. A Hen in the Wolf House

Author Note: I am sorry for this chapter is late. I have been busy this week but I am going to try to get this chapter out before the end of Tuesday. I did not make it before the new episode aired but we decided to get ready for Halloween. I am planning to write the Halloween special on Friday if I get caught up.

Author's response to the reviews:

Guest: Thank you for the review. Please be sure to check out Friday's storyline for Halloween. I am trying to get it done really soon. I hope that you will like it.

Ilse23: I wish that they would hurry up and get Ward out of this. I don't really see him as a bad guy. Thank you for your review.

Chapter 5: A Hen in the Wolf House

Skye's six months check up

She could not believe that her pregnancy was over half way done. She wants to find out the gender of her baby so that way they could get ready for the birth. The baby was still being stubborn and would not let them find out what the baby was. Skye just gave up and decided to wait to find out when the baby was born. She came back to the place and went down the stairs to tell Grant the big news about their child.

"Hey how is the baby?" He asked her. He truly wanted to know about their baby.

"It's fine." She responded to him.

"Still no gender?" He asked her.

"No." She revealed to him with a smile. "I still can't believe that this baby is on it's way. Today I was sitting at the appointment hoping that you would come and we would see this baby together and then I remember all the things that you did to our team."

"I never meant to hurt anyone not even you. I was doing a job." Ward revealed to her.

"Is that all your baby and I are to you? A job?" Skye asked him. She was a little hurt by him acting like this.

"No, our family means everything to me. Do you know how much I want to break out of here and be with you and our baby? Do you know how many nights I am laying here awake thinking about my family. It hurts me to know what I did to you and this baby." Ward responded to her. "I just need everyone to give me a chance and let me show you that I change."

"I wish that I could believe you." She said as she started to walk up the stairs. She got on the other side of the door and started to break down when May came walking up to her.

"Hey what's wrong?" May asked her.

"I just saw that my baby is going to have the same future as I did and I don't like it." Skye told her boss.

"No Skye, your baby will have everyone that loves you." May revealed to her with a small smile. Skye could not believe on how much she was saying.

"Ward said that he would change if we gave him a chance. A part of me wants to give him a chance because of this baby but the other part of me doesn't." Skye revealed to her boss.

"It's going to be hard but he does need to be brought to justice for what he did. If he is a change man than he will need us." May said to her. Skye could not believe that May seem to be on his side.

Skye walked into Colusion's office and gave him a small smile. They were talking about business and Skye knew that she needed to tell him the truth about Ward.

Skye walked into Ward's room and smile at her ex. Ward knew that something is going on since he had not seen her for three days.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah I am fine." She responded to him.

"Where have you been?" He asked her.

"On a case." She responded to him as they got work about new information on Hdyra.

Author's response to the show: It was a pretty good but I wish that they would give him more scenes instead of every other week. I am glad that they are finally working together but they need to make it work. I am glad to see that Bobbi is on the Shield side and not Hydra also it's funny to see the ex married people working together. I am glad to see the Colusion is revealing the truth to Skye. She had the right to know. Her father is the one that shot her. Why would he do that? I hope that they find out who did it and put a stop to them. I am glad that the truth about Jenna came out since it was getting harder for her to lie about it.

Author Note: Well tomorrow is Wednesday and that means that we are getting closer to the end of the month. Please make sure that you be on the watch for Halloween special on Friday for Skye and Ward. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Thank you so much for reading the past four chapters of this storyline. I am going to try to get more storylines done this weekend hopefully so that way I am not doing this again. I hope that you review some more.


	6. A Fractured House

Author Note: I am sorry that this chapter is a day late but this one of the shows that I forgot to watch it. I was really busy with other shows that I was watching. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this chapter. The good news was there was no show yesterday so I have two weeks off of this show.

Chapter 6: A Fractured House

Skye's am

Skye did not know what to expected this morning. She was still trying to figure out what was going on with her father and what is the best way to take him down. She decided that she was going to check on the video feed to see what her ex-boyfriend was doing. She could not believe that in two months they were going to be parents for the first time. She did not heard Jenna walked up behind her.

"Hey how is the pregnancy going?" Jenna asked her friend.

"The baby is good. Thank you for asking. I found out about my parents and it was hard to deal with." Skye revealed to her friend.

"When is the baby due?" She asked her friend.

"In a few months." Skye revealed to her friend with a smile.

They found about the shooting and got to work. Skye could not believe that she was going to have to see her baby's father again. She knew that he was going to asked about the baby and she was for the most part okay with that.

Skye and Ward

Skye walked down to go and talk to Ward about his brother. They needed to find out as much as they could. Skye knew that he was going to ask about the baby and she wasn't sure that she was okay with that.

"Hey how is our baby doing?" Ward asked her.

"The baby is fine. I am not here to talk about our baby right now. I am here to talk about your brother. He is targeting us after an attack from your friends." Skye responded to him.

"They are not my friends. I had friends before I betrayed them." Ward revealed to her with a small smile. They talk about his brother for a minute before he turn the attention to her father. He was surprised to see the white wall come up and then down moment later.

Ward and Coulson

Ward was surprised to see Coulson there. He was talking to Skye one minute and then finds him standing there.

"Sir, I was not expecting to see you there. I was talking to Skye." Ward told his former boss.

"You need to be careful Ward on how you teach Skye." Coulson said to him while giving him a warning.

"I am not going to hurt her or my child." Ward responded to him.

"Actually this baby might be yours biologically but you will not be able to see this baby." Coulson revealed to him.

"Skye would not keep this baby away from me." Ward responded to him. He knew for a fact that she would not do that to him or their baby.

"I am sure that she would since I would be the one that was around her and this baby everyday as long as she work for Shield.

Skye and Ward

Ward watched as Skye came down the stairs. He was happy that Coulson was not there. Skye just told him about his transfer.

"Skye, you will not be safe with my brother coming after you." Ward revealed to her.

"No. I will be safe. Coulson would make sure of that." Skye responded to him.

"Not when he find out that he is going to be an uncle." Ward revealed to her. "He will come after you."

"He can't. You are not listed as the father of this baby. My team will always make sure that I am safe while I am pregnant and will keep this baby safe too." Skye responded to him.

"I hope so." Ward responded to her.

Ward and Coulson

Ward was sitting on the bed waiting for Coulson to come down the stairs. He knew that it was bad news after what Skye had told him that he was getting transfer to stand trial. He wanted to stay there and protect Skye and their baby from his brother. He was worried that his brother would come and endanger her and their baby.

Coulson and Skye

Skye walked into her boss's office after being called up. She did not know what was going on but knew that it was not going on.

"What is going on?" Skye asked him

"Ward escaped and we got to find where he is. I am sure that he is going to try to contract you and I want you to tell me as soon as you can." her boss responded to her.

Skye and Ward

Skye pulled out her cell phone as her phone starts to ring. She could tell that there was something going on with the call.

"Hello." Skye answered to the phone.

"Skye, it's me. I am sorry. I need you to get out of there. Now that my brother doesn't have me than it's a danger. We need to get you and the baby out of there." Ward told her. "I need you to believe me on that."

"Alright, tell me where to meet you." Skye responded to him as she started to form a plan so they can catch him and give him to his brother.

Author's response to the episode: I could not believe that Hydra doesn't have the ball to do the killing themselves. I don't know why Ward's brother is wanting to take down SHIELD when they were not the one that was doing it. What kind deal did Ward's brother make with Colusion? Where did Ward go? Is he going back to Shield or Hydra? Why is Ward so afaid of his brother?

Author Note: Thank you for being so patience. Please make sure that you review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Please don't be afaid to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	7. The Writing on the Wall

Author Note: It's time for the next chapter of this storyline. I hope that you had a great week off of this storyline. It looks like next week chapter will be the last chapter until December 9, 2014! I can't wait for the new Hunger game movie to come out! I am going to see it on Saturday or Sunday!

Chapter 7: The Writing on the Wall

Skye's room

Skye knew that they needed to find Ward as soon as they could. They were afraid that he was going to do something bad with Hydra. She decided that she was going to try to find him before it was too late. She walked to her boss and gave him an update.

"Hey nothing yet?" Skye asked her boss.

"Nothing yet. He is good but we have some other things to do today." He revealed to her as he gave her a small smile.

Ward's hideout

Ward knew that both his brother and Shield were going to be looking for him. He decided that to keep the mother of his child safe was to take down Hydra and her father. He decided to go to the place where he had stash some extra things just in case that something wrong happen and he had to go on the run. He spotted the man that Coulson had probably sent. He showed that he had a bomb attached to him. He knew that he needed to get to Boston as soon as he could to get to his brother but first he needed to give Coulson and Skye something. He decided that he would give his spy some kind of gift knowing that Skye would get his phone and that meant giving him one of the leaders of Hydra.

Skye walked into the location that Ward's phone had came from. She knew that he was still trying to get on her good side. She walked over to find the picture of the ultrasound that she had given him. She had to admit that she was starting to forgive him but she did not know if she could trust him again after what happen with Hydra.

Ward's location

He smiled the minute that his cell phone bring the minute that Skye walked into the room. He smiled the minute that her picture came on his screen. He knew that she was safe and that is where he wanted her. He walked into his brother's office and was almost caught but slipped away. He was heading to his brother's office. He needed to end this. He needed to clear up the lies that his brother told Coulson.

Skye pulled out her phone to dial Coulson and let him know that she found Ward's location but he wasn't there. She did not know that Ward had forward the call to him.

"Coulson, I found Ward's location." Skye told him.

"That just meant that I did not do a good enough job to hide from you and Shield. I hope that you told the new girl what I had done. By the way, Please tell her to work on her undercover skills. They are not really good especially when she reads the same page." Ward told her.

"You need to turn yourself in Ward." Skye responded to him.

"Not until I get what I want." Ward responded to her.

"Which is what?" Skye responded to her ex.

"To keep my family safe from my brother. I so badly wish that I would have met you instead of Garrett. My life would be so different right now." Ward responded to her.

"That was your choice to make right now." Skye responded to her ex husband. "Now your child is going to suffer without it's father."

"I will make things better for my child that my parents could not do for me. I just know that I miss you and I want you back." Ward responded to her.

"We both know that is not going to happen again." Skye responded to him.

"I would never say never. It might happen again. I still love you." Ward revealed to her. "Remember that I was trying to protect you from Hydra before."

"You can't protect me now from my father or your brother if that is needed. You need to let me find you and bring you back to shield." Skye responded to him.

"I am sorry but that is not going to happen yet." Ward said before he hanged up. He knew that he needed to do this for his family. He opened his brother's door.

"Hi, brother." He revealed his presence to his older brother.

"Ward, I have been expecting you." His brother revealed to him as the others came out.

"You can't take me down like you could like when I was a child. You might have had mom and dad under your thumb believing everything that you said but you never fooled me and our brother of what you did." Ward reminded his brother.

Author's response to the episode: It was so hard to know what was going on since I forgot that Ward escaped. I am glad to see that Skye needed to find answers but there are more about her parents. I am glad to see that Coulson is done with the drawling but I hated when he locked her into the room where they kept Ward. I hope that they end this storyline with Hydra soon because it is getting old.

Author Note: Man, Every night this weekend I have been having hot cocca or hot cider. We are very cool around the United States right now. I hope that join me. I am thinking about starting a new storyline for Ward and Skye in the month of December. I hope that you will follow e on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and would love to chat with you. Thanksgiving is coming up and I am so excited for it. Thank you for reading and please make sure that you review and let me know what you think of it.


	8. The Things We Bury

Author Note: I was really tempted about posting this chapter the week after Thanksgiving but decided that I might not get that much time since I have a lot of things to do between now and Christmas. My mom is about to have sugrey here in a week so that is another thing that I have to deal with it. I can't believe that we have two weeks until the next episode of the show.

Author's response to the reviews:

.7: I know I am sorry for it. Not really. Makes people review when I do it. What are your plans for Thanksgiving?

Skyeward: Thank you for the reviews. What are your plans for Thanksgiving?

Chapter 8: The Things We Bury

Skye's room

Skye did not know what she was expecting from her ex. He might be the father of her child but she did not trust him. She knew that he had something up his sleeve. She decided that she was going to keep the team in the dark of when he contracted her since she did not want them to worry. She wanted to find him first. She thought that he might go after his brother and decided to put a track on his brother. She finally found a spot that no one knew about and figure that he might take him there to get his brother to confess.

Ward and Christian walked in to the cabin where he got reunited with his mother and father. He was not sure what was going to happen when he was with his parents.

"Mom, we came up with a plan to take Hydra down. I am going to contact Coulson who is my new boss and make sure that you are protected." Ward told his parents.

"How can we know that it is safe to do this? Your brother said it himself that they are not good people." his mother responded to him.

"they are good people but there is something that you need to listen to. He needs to tell you what really happen at the well." Ward said to his parents. He wanted them to know the truth.

"Mom, I was the one that told Grant to do that to our little brother. I was wanting him dead so that way you would feel the same way. I am sorry to do that to him." Christian responded to his parents.

"Are you sure about that? I am pretty sure that Grant did that and made you admit it." his mother revealed to her sons.

"Mom, I'm not lying about this. This is what really happen to our brother. I am so sorry for blaming Grant on this." Christian revealed to his parents.

Skye felt her cell phone going off and found that it was her ex-boyfriend.

"hello, tell Coulson that our plan is working." Ward revealed to her.

"What plan are you talking about?" Skye responded to her ex-husband.

"He knows what I am talking about. We set it all up with my brother. We are going to take down Hydra." Ward responded to her.

"I don't trust you." Skye responded to him. "Why are you doing this?"

"I am doing this to protect our baby and make sure that our baby is safe outside of Hydra's hands. The minute that they might get a chance to take down our team." Ward revealed to her.

Skye walked into her boss's office to get some answers. She wanted to find out what is going on with him and Coulson. She needed to know what was going on with her ex-boyfriend.

"Hey we need to talk about the deal that you made with Ward." Skye revealed to him.

"What do you need to know?" her boss asked her.

"What is this deal that you made with him?" Skye asked her boss.

"How do you know and who told you about this?" He asked her.

"He did. I want to know what is going on." Skye responded to him. He went on and told her everything that was going on.

After the meeting of Hydra, Skye's father and Ward went into the other room and talked about Skye. Ward wanted to make sure that he did not say anything about their baby.

Author's response to the episode: I was so confused by what happen on this show. Why do I have a feeling that he and Coulson made a side deal with working with each other. I hope that Grant did not kill his brother and parents. I think that Shield has them cover right now so that way they can take down Hydra but what happens if Hydra gets taken care of and then where does the show take off of there?

Author Note: I hope that you have a great Thanksgiving and I will see you on December 9th for the next chapter of this storyline. I hope that you have a great two weeks and I will see you back on here. Please make sure that you would see my other storylines that I have going on. I hope that you would follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and would love to chat about this show. I hope that they would bring back the romance. I hope that they would bring back the show for long time.


	9. Ye who enter here

Author Note: I can't believe next week's chapter will be the final one until it returns. Don't worry, I have a storyline in mind to keep us busy with Shield. I am currently writing it right now so it should be ready in two weeks for posting.

Author's response to reviews:

Guest: I am thinking that you are one person but I will response to each review as a separate review response. On chapter 1, just a thought that I had to make it with this plotline. On chapter 2, Well it turned out that they were having her undercover. On chapter 7, Thank you so much. I am glad that I wrote this storyline for you all enjoy. At the beginning, I was not sure about this storyline. On Chapter 8, I am. The show is about to go on break for a little bit through but I will have a new storyline soon.

Chapter 9: Ye who enter here

Skye woke up the next morning with this bad feeling. She was just a few weeks from her due date and knew that things could get worse for her and the team. Skye decided to get up and study the map more so that way she could figured the best way to help their team before Hydra does. Skye manages to fall asleep but is woken up by Coulson moments later.

After her fight with fake May, she was concerned about her baby. She went to Jenna who revealed the baby was okay. She was glad since she did not want to lost their child. She might hate Ward but she did not want to lose their baby. She watched as May walked into the room.

"Are you okay?" May asked her friend.

"yeah I am fine and so is the baby." Skye revealed to her friend.

"Maybe you should stay here to make sure that you could stay safe. Skye, you need to think of your baby." May responded to her.

"I know but we need to make sure that Hydra doesn't find anything." Skye told to her friend as she walked to the front area where the rest of their team is at.

Skye and Raina were in the middle of their chat. Raina could not believe that Skye was pregnant with Ward's child. She knew that this baby was not going to be normal like the rest of the team. She wanted to tell her that she was not human but decided to wait. Skye walked out of the room and headed to the main room to talk to May.

Ward walked into the room where Skye's father was waiting for him. He knew that he was going to asked him to bring Skye but he did not know if that was going to happen since he had promised her that he would protect their child but he had also promised Skye that he would bring her to meet his father.

"I am pretty sure that they are going to asked you to go get Raina. I know that my daughter is with her. Will you please go and try to bring her back to me. I need to see her. She needs to know the truth about what happen to her mother." The doctor revealed to him.

"She already knows what that you killed the entire town. She doesn't want to get herself in danger either." Ward responded to him. "But i do know that she wants to meet you so I am going to try my best to make sure that happens."

Ward walked into the room to find Whitehall waiting for him. He knew that there was going to be orders to get Raina but this might be his only way to get Skye. He remember the last time that he kidnapped her that it did not go good.

"I want the bus destroy to make sure that they don't keep going after us." Whitehall revealed to him.

"I understand." Ward responded but he decided that he was going make a different plan. He needed to get Skye off the plane so that way he figure that he would just let them go.

Skye watched as Ward helped her on the new plane to take her to Hydra. He knew that she wasn't happy about this.

"It is going to be fine." Ward revealed to her.

"No it is not. You are a monster and you kidnapped me and our baby therefore you are putting us in danger of being Hydra." Skye resorted to him.

"Skye, I would never put you in danger. You know me." Ward responded to her as he put his hand on her stomach. "I promised you right now that you are not going to be in danger."

"You can't promised me that because you can't fall through." Skye revealed to him. "You promised that you would make sure that we could take down Hydra and you did not keep that promise."

"It's going to be okay." Ward responded to his ex-girlfriend as they were going to Hydra headquarters. Ward hoped that this would not backfire on him.

Author's response to the episode: It's really bad to be confused on what team Ward is. I think he is not loyal to anyone but himself but I could be wrong. I really did not understand the dream that Skye had. How many brothers does this guy have? I hope that everyone is okay on the ship. I sorta of hoping that Ward is going to make sure that Skye is safe.

Author Note: I hope that you are looking forward to the new storyline. I hope that you will review this chapter and let me know if you are happy to the winter season finale. We are so excited about Oregon's win against Arziona! I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you next week for another chapter. I heard next week she meets her father!


	10. what they become

Author Note: Happy Tuesday everyone! I can't believe that we have 13 reviews. This will be the last chapter of this storyline until the show returns. They haven't revealed when the show will be don't forget to check out my thoughts about the episode and trust me it's a good review on the episode.

Author's response to the reviews:

Guest: Wow! You have been busy on reviewing as of late. I just wish that the rest of the reviews are there. I am not sure if I am going to bring this storyline back yet. We will see. I am sure that we will get more soon. I am going to reveal the new storyline soon. Skye will have the baby when they are on break so I will add on it during the break.

Chapter 10: What They Become

Skye and Ward did not know what was happening with the Bus. Ward is not focus on that he wants to know what happen to their child since Skye has brusies all over her face.

"Are you and the baby okay?" Ward asked her.

"We are fine. Jenna checked me out before you took me again. I thought that you learned from the last time that this was not the best idea." Skye reminded to her ex.

"Did you forget that I am keeping a promise to you?" Ward asked her.

"You also made a promise that we would not put our child at risk either. My dad is a dangerous man and I don't want to put my child in danger due to it's father not thinking things through." Skye revealed to him.

"Skye I am not going to let him hurt you or this baby. You have to trust me on that. I will protect you from Hydra and make sure that you are safe." Ward promised her.

"You can't be sure of that because they used you to get me to help Hydra." Skye reminded to him.

"I know and I know how hard that it was for you but I will not let it happen again." Ward responded to her. "I need to know why Raina wanted you to bring the laptop."

"I can't tell you that." Skye responded to her ex. She watched him put his hand on her stomach. She knew that he just wanted to feel their child move and she wasn't going to stop him since it was his child too.

Ward could not believe that the mother of his child would shot him many times. He was glad that he had her computer n his coat and that protected most of him. He tried to apply pressure to it to stop the bleeding but nothing was working. He was going to die from the two bullets but was happy to see agent 33 come out of no where. She helped him get to the plane and they took off. She got the bleeding to stop.

"Who shot you?" She asked him.

"My ex-girlfriend." Ward responded to her.

"I will get her back for you if something bad happens to you." She revealed to him.

"No don't. She is pregnant right now and I do not want to see her hurt or my child." He responded to her.

Weeks later

Skye was just learning about her new power. She could not believe that Tripp died. She honestly thought that it was her fault. May walked over to her and sat down.

"I heard about what you did to Ward and how you think what happen to Tripp was your fault. It's not your fault. No one could blame you but Coulson wants to talk to you about something. I suggest you start moving up there." May revealed to her with a small smile. Skye was eight month pregnant with the baby girl and starting to think of her name.

Ward and agent 33

Ward walked into the room. He was finally healed from what Skye did. She knew that he was going to go find Skye. It was important to him to be there for his child's birth. She decided that it was time to come clean to him.

"I have something to tell you." She revealed to him.

"What is that?" Ward asked her.

"I did not get the training that they wanted me to get." She revealed to him.

"They? as in Shield?" Ward asked her.

"No Hydra. I have been working to destroy Hydra and I know that you are too." She revealed to him.

"How did you know that?" He asked her. He was trying to make sure that no one would find out that he was working on destroying Hydra.

"Because I remember you from before I was forced to joined." She revealed to him. "We need to get you back to Skye and the team as soon as you can."

"I don't know if Skye would like that. She did shoot me three or four times." He responded to her. " I did fail to keep her and my child safe."

"You did the best that you could." She revealed to him

Author's response to the show: I honestly don't really know what to say about the episode. I hope that they would revealed what happen on the plane after Skye and Riana left. I can't believe that she shot Ward and did not shoot her father like she said that she would early this season. I am really thinking that Ward is trading sides again but I could be wrong so don't hold me to it. I really wish that they would give Ward and Skye some romance. They need it.

Author Note: Alright that is the last chapter of this storyline for now. I hope that you enjoyed it. I hope that you check out next week for our new temporary storyline that will be posted until the return of the show. I hope that you will like it. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think of this storyline. I can't believe that Christmas and New Years in less than two weeks. What are your plans for both holidays? I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


End file.
